Spiderwebs
by yumi-maki
Summary: AU. Sabaku no Gaara, Suna's most powerful shinobi, is sent to Kumogakure for an important meeting with the Raikage. However plans change and he ends up staying there for much longer than he intended. And that's not the worst of it...


**Spiderweb**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: PLEASE READ - IT'S IMPORTANT.** I call this fic an alternate version of my fic, **An Unknown Engagement **because it has the same characters but it isn't really because it's a different story altogether.

This is an AU fic where Gaara never became Kazekage and the whole Akatsuki episode never happened - as such, his personality will be altered somewhat to suit that. He's supposed to be around 21 here as well.

If you've read AUE, then you're familiar with my O.C. Yumi - y'all should know that her personality will be considerably different in this fic because I'm changing a few facts about her life as well. She's 19 here and definitely not as sweet and endearing as she is in the other fic and not half as formal - I'm warning you from now. She might seem a little annoying at first but don't worry, all that will work itself out. Also her brother Jien is the Raikage (Kage of the Hidden Cloud Village) instead of her father. Now on with the show...

**Chapter 1**

Yumi was hanging up clothes when her brother entered, still clad in his yellow and white Raikage robes. She turned and smiled at him before returning to her previous task, "Hey nii-san. What's up?"

Jien sat down heavily on her bed - he was exhausted, "Hey. We have another diplomat coming."

She picked up another shirt and returned to the closet, "And?"

He lay back, placing his hands behind his head to support it, making sure to keep her in his sights, "And I want you to be his guide."

Yumi spun around, frowning, "Why? You've never asked me to do anything like that before and with good reason, politics isn't my domain, it's yours."

Jien chuckled, "Don't exaggerate, Yumi. You chose not to be involved in politics and we both know it wasn't because of a lack of aptitude."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the closet, "You haven't answered my question."

He sighed and looked away, out of the wide, still open window, "You're good with people and you're patient - when you want to be. This diplomat...he's a little difficult to handle and I need someone who can put up with that sort of thing. You're the best person for the job."

"I bet I'm the only one for the job," Yumi muttered under her breath before turning back to her brother. Her eyes widened at the sight of the scroll that he was holding out to her and then narrowed as she walked over to him, "And here I thought I had a choice," she said, snatching the scroll from him.

Since he had already anticipated her reaction, Jien shrugged it off, "I'll have you know that's an A rank mission."

She was about to break the seal on the scroll when he spoke but at his words, she looked up, surprised, "A rank? How is escorting some boring aristocrat an A rank mission?" Then her eyes narrowed, suddenly suspicious, "Where is he coming from?"

Jien glanced away, shifting guiltily, "Sunagakure."

Her eyes widened, "Jien..."

"I know, I know. But look - I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it would benefit the village."

She sighed, "Am I going to be in danger?"

He caught her eyes then and held them - he'd never lie to her about something like that, "Probably. But it won't be something that you can't handle."

She scoffed, "As if you can predict that. Jien, I hope you know what you're doing."

He stood to go, "Don't worry Yumi - I'm not making a mistake. I know it."

She sighed, "I certainly hope so."

He nodded and started to leave the room but paused in the doorway when Yumi called him back.

"Who is this 'diplomat' anyway?"

Jien grinned, "Sabaku no Gaara." And with those interesting, parting words, he left.

"What?! Are you serious, Jien? Come back!"

"Read the scroll, sis!" Jien called back from somewhere within the mansion that he and Yumi shared.

Yumi frowned and looked back at the scroll which she had dropped on her bed, "Sabaku no Gaara, huh? No wonder Jien said he'd be difficult," Yumi sighed as she dropped down on her bed, picked up the scroll and started to read.

**A/N: **So what did you think?! I can't promise you that I'll update this fic too soon but I'll work on it. Just click that cute, little lilac button and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I wanna know!


End file.
